


A Reason for Change

by BrushDog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a few things about Kozume Kenma that change when Hinata Shouyou enters her life, including just how far she's willing to go when it's the first time she and her girlfriend are alone since their confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason for Change

If someone had asked Kozume Kenma when and where she thought she'd lose her virginity, the answer she would have given would have definitely  _ not _ been right before the start of the Spring Tournament in a locked stall of the girls' restroom. If anyone had asked that question of her more than a few months prior to the tournament itself, the answer would have been an avoidant and stubborn "never and nowhere."

Kenma wasn't quite sure if she could call her change of heart sudden, even if her pounding heart and sweating palms made it feel that way sometimes, but she definitely knew that it all boiled down to a single, very insistent reason. Hinata Shouyou.

Kenma wasn't a social person. She hated the sort of unspoken rules and expectations that seemed to be pervasive in every form of human interaction. Speak properly to your elders, don't talk back to the upperclassmen, bow here, introduce yourself here, ask how the weather's been here, here, and here. It was all just a nagging pressure at the back of her mind, an annoyance that left an ugly taste at the back of her throat when she thought about the way people used it as an excuse to pry into anything they thought was their business (Hey don't you have a boyfriend yet?) or push other people around until they got their way (You can't say no. I'm your senpai, you know.)

With Hinata, none of that mattered. Even though it was Hinata who'd come blazing into her life like a ray of sunlight piercing the clouds, Kenma never felt like Hinata's interest was anything other than genuine. When Hinata asked about the games she was playing, about how Nekoma's practices were going, about whether or not Kenma thought she'd passed her midterm exams, it wasn't because Hinata was trying to hold Kenma up against some sort of imaginary ruler of what was "right" or "proper." Hinata just wanted to know, that was all.

Kenma didn't feel like she'd opened up particularly quickly. At first she was a little off put by Hinata's enthusiasm, but even their first encounter made it fairly clear that Hinata didn't care about things like honorifics or proper introductions or anything like that. Yet as time went on, with more text messages exchanged back and forth than Kenma could even think to count, it settled into something easier, something comfortable. There was a jolt under Kenma's skin when she saw Hinata's name light up on her phone. Her focus narrowed with a single-minded intensity when those notifications came, to the point that even Kuroo started bemoaning the loss of her best friend with mock sincerity.

When Hinata texted her a confession only minutes after Karasuno's team left the emergency training camp held in late December, it felt like something had settled into place. Kuroo teased her that it had been love at first sight. Although Kenma had protested, her cheeks still flushed with the cold air and her own joy, she admitted she couldn't exactly think of how she could have proved Kuroo wrong.

Neither of them really gave much thought to being divided by a two hour shinkansen ride and hundreds of kilometers, especially since they knew they'd have a chance to meet again at the Spring Tournament. What Kenma hadn't planned on, though, was walking in on Hinata when she'd made her escape from the crowds and clamor in the women's restroom at the far end of the tournament venue.

Hinata stared at her, wide eyed where she was crouched at the side of the Western-style toilet, her mouth hanging open as a choked squeak escaped from it.

"--Oh," Kenma said.

She admitted she hadn't been paying attention. Her cell phone had given her a convenient excuse to avoid the onlookers and other teams, and the stall door had been open when she tried it. She had texted Hinata a while ago, asking if she'd arrived yet, where she was staying, but the reason why Hinata hadn't replied was fairly apparent now.

"Kenma--" Hinata found her voice again, jumping to her feet only to curl over again with a grimace of pain.

"Shouyou," Kenma said. Slowly she lowered her phone into her pocket. Her eyes quickly darted to the toilet bowl, nostrils flaring as she took a quick breath in. "You haven't--?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up, then to the toilet bowl, then back to Kenma with a look of stricken horror. "N-No! No, I just--" she swallowed hard, forcing her arms to her sides as she stood up straight again, shoulders bunched until they nearly touched her ears. "I was just a little nervous!"

"Ah," Kenma nodded. She pursed her lips. She could see Hinata's bravado in the way her palms were shaking, in the press of her cheeks and the way she drew her lower lip in under her teeth. She'd seen that sort of expression on Hinata before, when she was demanding tosses or insisting she needed just one more try to get a spike right. The thought had never occurred to Kenma before now, but it was a really cute look on Hinata.

"You're always nervous before games, aren't you?" she said instead, dropping her gaze and softening her tone.

"I can't help it," Hinata said, cheeks still puffed. When Kenma stole a glance up, she could see Hinata's posture relax, shoulders curving inward as her hands folded together, fidgeting. "This is what it's all for."

"It is," Kenma said. She shifted slightly, settling. It wasn't what she'd expected, but she was happy to see Hinata again. A small knot seemed to have lodged itself in the back of her throat, somewhere just above the heavier, faster beat of her heart.

"It's good to see you again, Shouyou."

"Oh--" Hinata's eyes went wide for a moment, as if the reality of who she was talking to had just sunk in, as if the truth of their text message confessions were finally coming back to her in a rush. Her cheeks tinged red, her hands grabbing at the hem of her shirt, pulling at it. "It's good to see you too, Kenma," she said with a smile.

Kenma's heart stuttered in her throat. She had to remember to breathe for a second before she could find her voice again.

"Yeah," was all she could think to say.

"I was--" Hinata started, then stopped. "I mean--er--it's--the message I sent you--"

Kenma blinked, puzzled for a moment before she remembered. Hinata had sent her a message late last night, way past when either of them should have been up, and about an hour past when Hinata had even said she was going to bed.

All it said was "There's something I want to tell you tomorrow."

Kenma had been confused, but she'd still replied with a simple "okay" and settled it at that.

"You wanted to say something," Kenma prompted, trying to help Hinata through her faltering speech.

"Yeah, I really do, Kenma."

Hinata turned her face up. As much as her body seemed to be a bundle of nervous energy, restlessly shifting and constantly in motion, she stilled in this moment, her gaze fixed on Kenma's eyes.

If it was anyone else, save for maybe Kuroo, Kenma would have looked away. She hated drawing the attention of others, she hated feeling like every movement and motion she made was being picked apart and held against some sort of invisible, impossible standard. But it was Hinata, and because it was Hinata she didn't look away. She stepped forward, slowly, reaching out to Hinata with one hand.

"Go on and say it," she said, prompting.

She was nervous, probably about as nervous as Hinata was in that moment. They'd talked over their feelings in text and on the phone but none of it was really the same as seeing each other face to face for the first time after Hinata's confession. Hinata's bright eyes flicked down to Kenma's outstretched hand then back up before she shuffled forward, reaching out to close both her hands around Kenma's, squeezing tight.

"I like you Kenma," she said, her voice even and stern.

It wasn't a surprise, but Kenma felt her cheeks flush all the same. Her fingers curled inside of Hinata's hand, her palm already sweaty to the touch, but she didn't think that Hinata would mind.

"I--do too," she said. Her lips twisted into a scowl at her own hesitation and she let out a short breath. Her brows knit together as she met Hinata's eyes with a clear intensity all her own. "I don't want to take back what I said. I'm not usually very good with people, but with you, it's easier. I don't feel like I have to be a certain kind of person with you, Shouyou. You don't mind if I do what I want."

"Of course I don't mind," Hinata replied, cheeks puffed in a short-lived pout. "It really doesn't matter at all."

"I know that, that's what I said," Kenma said with a low exhale. She felt her lips curving into a smile despite herself, her mind dizzy with the thought of how easy it was to say it, to let Hinata know. "You're amazing, Shouyou."

"I--" Hinata's cheeks immediately darkened in color and even though Kenma had never really had the chance to see Hinata blush like that before, she decided then and there that she liked it as well.

"--You're really great too!" Hinata stammered, tugging at Kenma's hands, forcing her to take a half-step forward. "Whenever I talk to you it's just like  _ fwoosh _ and  _ fuwah _ and I feel like I'm floating or flying or I'm diving across the court but I never come down!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Kenma said under her breath. Suddenly she was aware of how close they were standing, Hinata's face tilted up with only their joined hands and a few centimeters dividing them. Her ears filled with the sound of her heartbeat, loud enough that it nearly drowned out Hinata's voice.

"It's still how I feel," Hinata said. She squeezed against Kenma's hands for emphasis and Kenma squeezed back in return. Hinata startled, glancing down for a moment before she looked back up to Kenma. "Anyway, I--uh--Kenma..." Hinata's voice trailed off, her eyes flicking back and forth across Kenma's face, as if they were tracing and memorizing every line of it.

"Shouyou," Kenma answered. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips before she drew them in, worrying them against her teeth. Even the touch of her own teeth and tongue felt electric, like something was tingling beneath her skin, static and sharp with anticipation.

"Before you--" Kenma stopped and swallowed, finding her breath again. "Before you say what you want to say. Can I ask you something?"

Hinata nodded emphatically, her bright orange hair bouncing against her temples and cheekbones. Kenma's eyes caught the hint of pink that escaped her lips as Hinata's tongue mirrored the motion of Kenma's from only moments before.

Kenma's breath left her in a rush. Her eyes flicked from the motion to meet Hinata's gaze, sharp and eager.

"Can I kiss you?"

She realized she was leaning in before Hinata even had a chance to reply, but the second she caught herself, she felt the wet heat of Hinata's breath over her lips.

"--Yeah."

That was all the confirmation she needed.

The first touch was like a spark. Hinata's lips felt too hot against hers, but she pushed on anyway. Truth be told, Kenma didn't have any idea of how kissing worked. She'd heard her classmates gossip about it, other members of the volleyball team mentioned it in passing, but none of that had mattered at the time. Kenma never thought that she'd even want to kiss someone until Hinata had come along, and now here she was, lips inexpertly pressing hard over Hinata's where the two of them stood in the tournament venue's bathroom.

It was easy enough for Kenma to ignore everything else that was around them. She could ignore the fact that Kuroo would come looking for her, eventually. She could ignore the classmates and family members gathered for the tournament, the reporters and opposing teams all making their ways through the halls and milling about before the first games began. It was surprisingly easy to wipe all of that away from her mind so the only thought that crossed her mind, the only thing that mattered, was how soft Hinata's lips were.

Yet despite how soft they were, despite how good it felt, Kenma's inexperience eventually won over as she pulled away. Her lips parted to such in a low breath, her eyes slow to open, only to find Hinata's flustered gaze in front of her.

The corner of his lips tugged into a smile, her hand twisting a little against Hinata's.

"That was all I--"

"One more time--"

Kenma startled.

"Shouyou--?"

Hinata's hands twitched and loosened against hers, both of them flying upward with a mind of their own to drag through Kenma's hair faster than the motion of Hinata's infamous quick. Calloused fingertips bumped against her ears and the skin at the nape of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. 

Hinata was watching her. Hinata was watching only her in that moment, her eyes wild and intent on one thing.

"Kiss me again, Kenma--"

Every hair on Kenma's body felt like it was standing on end. It was like a shock had run through her, leaving her skin tingling and warm in its aftermath. Her breath stuttered in her throat. She knew Hinata liked her. She even had some idea of what it meant to have a girlfriend. That didn't quite prepare her for what it was like to have the full force of Hinata's desire turned on her and her alone.

Her hands fumbled upwards as well, stumbling to catch on the point of Hinata's elbow before following it up to curl her hands lightly over Hinata's wrists.

Hinata was silent throughout it all, her gaze fixed, jaw set, waiting for her answer.

Instead of saying anything, Kenma only leaned forward and let her lips find Hinata's again.

Kissing the second time didn't make either of them more experienced at it, but with Hinata's enthusiasm behind the force of her action, Kenma knew what to do. In volleyball and kissing both, it was easier for her when there was an action she could read to know the proper reaction. As Hinata's lips braced up against hers with near-bruising force, Hinata's blunt nails dragging over the back of her neck, Kenma tried twisting her lips in turn, pliant and inviting as she leaned in closer.

In the end, it wasn't difficult. Hinata kissed in the same way that she seemed to approach almost anything in her life. It was the same way she'd met Kenma, the same way she'd caught Kenma's attention on the court with a magnetism that Kenma couldn't resist. It was the reason the two of them were where they were, Hinata's back pressed against the wall of a bathroom as Kenma drew eager, keening sounds from her with nothing more than the press of her lips and tongue.

When Kenma pulled away to breathe, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at the sight of Hinata's red and kissed swollen lips.

"Shouyou," she said on an exhale, her voice rough on the edges.

"Kenma," Hinata answered. Her fingertips turned to trace long lines against Kenma's neck, pressing her forward as they made a trail upward against her scalp and then back down.

Kenma's eyes fell half closed, an involuntary hum escaping the back of her throat. Even though she felt her cheeks flush from it, she ignored both of them, favoring a kiss to the corner of Hinata's lips instead.

Her lips traced a trail against Hinata's cheek, along the line of her jaw to where it curved at the soft patch of skin just beneath her ear. Hinata's hair tickled against her nose and she wrinkled it but she didn't stop. Hinata's breath was hot against her skin as well, soft, eager sounds sinking in and echoing off the bathroom walls.

She found Hinata's waist in her hands, drawing her closer as Hinata's hands carded restless through her hair, against her back. When Kenma straightened up again, her eyes wide and lips parted with the force of her kisses, Hinata's entire body was a single hot line pressed flush against her chest, their legs tangled together, hips only centimeters apart.

Hinata's face was red. Her pupils were spreading wide and dark over the fiery glow of her eyes. Kenma had spent enough time in her life watching other people, judging their reactions and taking action in her own way. She'd never seen anyone want her like Hinata did right now. She'd never felt the heat that it sparked at the pit of her stomach, curling and twisting under the skin of every limb, making them feel impossibly heavy and feather light all at the same time.

Kenma crushed her lips to Hinata's again, her hands flying up to catch Hinata's face between them. The back of Hinata's head smacked against the bathroom wall with an echoing thud, but they both ignored it. Hinata's fingertips dragged against the fabric of the jersey at Kenma's back, bunching it up beneath their forceful touch, dragging over the lines of Kenma's sports bra underneath. Kenma rolled her chest and hips forward. One hand slapped out to brace against the bathroom wall for support as her body twisted with the motion, the heat growing between her legs pressing firmly against the firm and hot weight between Hinata's legs.

Hinata let out a yelping moan against Kenma's lips. She squirmed beneath her, hands pulling at Kenma's jersey as she twisted to break the kiss with a stuttering gasp.

"Kenma," she gasped, and Kenma pulled away, somewhat alarmed at the sudden reaction.

She swallowed against the heat in her throat, trying to find her words again in the haze of want that Hinata had sparked inside her.

"Shouyou?" she managed at length, her voice heavy and deep.

"There's, Kenma..." 

Hinata's hands beat a hasty retreat, tucked down between them to grip at the hem of her shirt once again. Hinata's lips pursed, her cheeks puffing slightly in a gesture that Kenma had learned to recognize as something that meant Hinata was trying to work her way through something difficult.

Her earlier intensity subsided, somewhat, as she reached forward to hook her hands against Hinata's wrists again, her thumbs brushing along the inside of her palms.

"What is it, Shouyou?"

"It--well--"

Hinata twisted her hands in Kenma's loose grasp, breaking from the hold only to catch Kenma's wrists in turn. She drew them forward, only a few centimeters, until Kenma's palm was pressed flat against the tented fabric of Hinata's shorts right against her erection.

Kenma's eyes flared wider, stealing a quick glance down. Her fingers curled, feeling the weight of Hinata resting inside her palm with a slow and careful stroke. Beneath her, Hinata twisted, pressed back into the bathroom wall with a breathless, choked moan.

When Kenma looked up, Hinata's eyes were on her, bright and focused.

"I wanted to tell you--I mean, there's not many people that know. Daichi-san--and Sensei--but you should too, Kenma, because you're--"

Kenma leaned in, stealing the rest of Hinata's words with a hasty kiss. Hinata let out a startled sound against her lips just as Kenma pulled away.

So this is what Hinata had wanted to tell her. Kenma knew it wasn't an easy thing. She spent enough time on online forums looking for news about the latest game releases that she'd read more than her fair share of stories. People's personal accounts, incidents where someone's family and friends refused to recognize them for who they were. Even just thinking it wasn't easy probably wasn't enough to understand exactly what Hinata had been through, exactly how difficult it might have been for her, even if she had the support of her family and her school.

But even though that all, Hinata was still the one who had drawn Kenma in with her magnetism. It was her energy, her determination that Kenma adored. The rest didn't matter to her.

"Shouyou, it's all right." Kenma breathed out against Hinata's lips. She met the nervous energy in Hinata's eyes, the way her gaze flitted from side to side, looking for some sort of rejection in Kenma's expression. Reaching up, she brushed her hand through Hinata's unruly bright bangs, pushing them away from her face.

"I'm glad that you told me."

Hinata's grip against her wrist twisted, loosening. Her eyebrows arched upward, eyes wide, holding Kenma tight within their gaze.

"Really?" she asked, the single word brimming with energy. "You don't think it's weird or gross or anything like that?"

"Not really," Kenma said. "It's just part of who you are, Shouyou. I still like you."

Suddenly, there were tears welling up at the corners of Hinata's eyes. "Kenma..." her voice was wet, wavering with the force of her emotion.

Kenma startled. "Shouyou--" She hadn't really expected this kind of reaction. Hinata already knew that Kenma liked her, didn't she? Had she really been expecting for Kenma to reject her after this much--?

Before she even had a chance to think of an answer, the weight of Hinata's body met hers, catapulted at full force off the bathroom wall. Hinata's lips caught hers, Hinata's arms wound tight around her neck in a squeezing embrace. Kenma only barely managed to catch her balance enough to twist the momentum of their bodies together so that her back crashed against the adjacent wall with a jolting thud, her hands tight against Hinata's hips.

Hinata didn't stop. She only pressed in harder, her lips parted against Kenma's with an eager, wanting moan that tasted salty and hot on Kenma's tongue. Kenma's head was swimming with the sudden change in pace. Her body was hot and tingling where Hinata was crushed against her, the earlier heat in her belly flaring to life again at the touch and feel of Hinata's legs between her hips, Hinata's fingertips pulling against her hair. Without a moment's hesitation, she gave into it.

Her lips tilted against Hinata's, pliant and eager. Her hands found the skin at the small of Hinata's back beneath her uniform, dragging blunt nails up against it as she devoured every wanting sound from Hinata's mouth.

When Hinata pulled away it was only for a moment, only long enough for her to settle back down onto the balls of her feet, her lips finding Kenma's throat instead. Kenma tilted her head back against the wall in an invitation that Hinata eagerly accepted. Hinata's hands found their way down Kenma's body as well. They were a firm, hot pressure over the smaller swell of her breasts beneath the binding of her sports bra. They found the hem of her jersey and pulled it up, but only enough so that her lips could mouth against the points of Kenma's nipples through the tight fabric.

Kenma caught her moans at the back of her throat. She braced herself with one hand to the bathroom wall, her back arching to press into the wet heat of Hinata's mouth. Hinata's lips paused, her eyes flicking up to meet Kenma's with a bright intensity.

"Kenma," she asked, and Kenma could hear the rough edge to her voice. "Is this all right? I--"

"Shouyou," Kenma cut her off. She twisted against the wall, pressing one leg forward to press against the heat of Hinata's arousal. The moan it drew from Hinata made Kenma's lips curl into a sharp, pleased smile.

"Keep going," she said.

Hinata's tongue darted out over her lips, leaving an almost predatory grin in their wake. "I won't stop."

Her hands were at Kenma's shorts a moment later, fingers squirming beneath the waistband and Kenma's panties all at once. When the chilled air of the bathroom hit the wet heat between Kenma's legs she shivered, but Hinata's mouth was on her only a moment later.

"Shouyou," she gasped. Her back curled against the wall, hands buried in Hinata's hair between her legs.

Kenma thought it was probably impossible to think that Hinata had ever eaten another girl out. She was only a first year, and she'd told Kenma that she'd never asked anyone out before she'd confessed to Kenma. But somehow, despite that, it seemed just as impossible that Hinata's mouth against her felt as intensely good as it did.

There was only a moment or two of fumbling before Hinata's lips found her clit and closed over it, sucking hard. Hinata's hands stroked over the insides of her thighs, squeezing and kneading against the tight muscles there.

It felt a little like staring into the sun, Kenma thought through the haze of pleasure clouding her mind. She was helping where she could, with strangled, whispered gasps of "there, no there" and "harder--more" but in the end it was all Hinata. It was Hinata's tongue stroking over her, Hinata's lips pulling against her. When Hinata plunged two fingers into her, squirming and stroking inside her Kenma knew that she wouldn't last long. It only took a few swipes of the pads of Hinata's fingertips against the right spot of her inner walls before she felt her entire body clenching tight. A whining gasp escaped her throat, her walls pulsing around Hinata's fingers and she came.

Hinata coaxed her through it, her lips and fingers gradually slowing in time with Kenma's fading climax. When Kenma opened her eyes again, Hinata was looking up at her, crouched between her legs, her lips bright and wet with Kenma's come.

"Kenma," she said, her voice bright and edged with her own pleasure.

Kenma slid down the bathroom wall in an unceremonious heap, legs spread wide as she let herself flop to the ground with a pleased sigh.

"Shouyou," she answered, reaching forward to draw Hinata closer, pressing their lips together lazily.

She could taste herself on Hinata's lips, but more than that she could feel the barely contained force of Hinata's own arousal. Hinata pressed into the kiss with a coiled energy, held tight and fast in the tension of her lips, in the way her hands still brushed restlessly over Kenma's thighs.

Kenma knew well enough that it was her turn now. She slid her hands down against Hinata's neck to her shoulders. In one fluid motion, she pressed forward, refusing to break the kiss as she pushed Hinata onto her back against the bathroom floor. Hinata made a startled gasp against Kenma's lips, but she went willingly.

When Kenma pulled away, she could see the anticipation bright in Hinata's eyes. She smiled.

"Is it all right?" she asked, poised at the ready over Hinata's body.

Hinata's eyes widened a moment before a wide, flustered grin spread across her face. "Ah--yeah. Keep going."

Kenma didn't need to be told twice.

She captured Hinata's lips with hers again, her hands finding their way down over Hinata's chest to the hem of her shirt and under. Her thumbs rolled up along the line of Hinata's ribs, curving inward to tease over the sensitive skin of her nipples through the fabric of her sports bra. Kenma quickly found that Hinata was as expressive and eager about Kenma's touch on her skin as she was on the volleyball court. Every touch, every twist of her lips and fingertips was met with a gasp, a pleading moan, or a tug of Hinata's hands at her jersey.

A faint worry at the back of Kenma's mind spiked at the thought that someone--probably Kuroo--would notice if she came back for warmups with her jersey wrinkled and mussed. But just as quickly a sit spiked it was replaced by another thought, a better thought, that would solve the problem entirely.

Hinata whined when Kenma's hands and lips left her, but Kenma could hear the catch in her breath as she watched Kenma tug the jersey up and over her head tossing it to land where her panties and shorts had been discarded earlier. After a moment's consideration, she reached down and squirmed out of her sports bra as well. She saw the way that Hinata's eyes followed the motion and the curve of Kenma's breasts as they escaped the binding fabric.

Her usual fluster at having someone stare so intently at her chest was entirely banished at the knowledge that it was Hinata watching. Kenma knew she was bigger than most would expect for a girl of her size. Though she hid it most of the time under loose t-shirts and hoodies, there wasn't any need to be shy around Hinata. This was what Hinata wanted to see.

Setting her shoulders back, she let her chest push forward slightly, showing off. Hinata's eyes caught hers with a wide grin, her palms sliding up against Kenma's sides.

"You're really pretty, Kenma."

"Ah--thanks," Kenma answered with a slight smile, her cheeks flushed hot.

Hinata's hands slipped higher, her palms curving up against the underside of Kenma's breasts, thumbs tracing slow circles over her nipples. Kenma ducked her head with a quiet sound, she could feel the heat between her legs pulsing with arousal again, spurred on by the touch of Hinata's rough fingertips.

Firmly, she put her hands to Hinata's hips, dragging her fingers down and under the waistband of Hinata's shorts and panties.

"You already had your turn," she said, voice low.

"I still want to touch you, Kenma," Hinata replied with a wide, flustered smile.

Kenma scowled faintly, tugging Hinata's pants down even as Hinata's smaller hands kneaded against the soft skin of her breasts. She didn't mind it, really. It felt good to have Hinata touch her, to know that Hinata wanted to touch her, but she still wanted to do the same for Hinata as well. She wasn't about to let herself get distracted.

Settling down against Hinata's thighs, she glanced down to the line of Hinata's erection standing flush against her belly. Kenma had played her fair share of dirty games, but something pixelated and animated wasn't really any match for the real thing. She reached down, curling her palm around Hinata, feeling the way that the hot, firm skin shifted against her hand.

Hinata's hands immediately faltered against her breasts, Hinata's head pressing back against the bathroom floor.

"Kenma..." she breathed.

Kenma smiled.

"Is it good, Shouyou?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

Her hand curled fully around Hinata's length, stroking upwards to smooth her palm over the head in a slow circle then back down again. Hinata squirmed, her hands falling to the floor, hips jerking up with the motion.

"Mmh--mhm." She nodded fiercely, the flush on her cheeks brighter now. "It's good, Kenma."

"That's good," Kenma hummed quietly. She wondered if she'd looked like this to Hinata just moments ago. If Hinata had seen her, back arched and lips parted with breathless moans and felt the insatiable urge to draw out more from her body, to see her twist with pleasure from just her touch.

Crouching lower over Hinata, Kenma let her lips fall to Hinata's skin again. Her wrist flicked, working over Hinata in steady, even strokes as her teeth and tongue worked against the curve of Hinata's ribs, the hollow of her belly. Her nipples dragged against Hinata's skin, her spine tingling with the sensation. Each touch brought a fresh gasp from Hinata's lips.

She moved lower still, the curve of them brushing up against the edge of her fingertips when a sudden idea struck her. Her eyes flared open, fixing Hinata's face with a narrow gaze. With the next stroke, she lifted her hand away from Hinata's erection. Hinata whined, hips bucking beneath her.

"Kenma--" she pleaded, her eyes still closed, hair sticking to the slick skin of her cheeks in a tousled mess. "Don't stop."

"I'm not stopping," Kenma said against her skin. With a slight motion, she lowered herself down, cupping her breasts and pressing them together around the hot weight of Hinata's cock.

That got Hinata's attention. Golden eyes snapped open, Hinata's head jerking up off the floor as she braced herself up on her elbows.

"What are you--" she gasped, mouth hanging open in surprise. "Kenma--"

Kenma arched her back, rolling her chest up and over Hinata's cock by way of an answer. "What do you think?"

"I-It's good--" Hinata said, stammering around a moan, "Kenma--"

"What is it?" Kenma asked, pressing her breasts in tighter with another slide of her chest.

"I--" Hinata gasped, her chin dropping against her chest, eyes squeezed shut. "I can't think--while you're doing that--"

"That's the point of it, Shouyou," Kenma said with a soft hum, twisting over her again.

"I know--" Hinata's hips bucked under her, her cock thrusting into the tight, sweat-slick warmth of Kenma's cleavage. "I--Kenma--"

Kenma ducked her head, her tongue flicking out to lick against the bead of precum at Hinata's head as she rolled her breasts down against Hinata.

"It's all right, Shouyou," she said, glancing up along the line of Hinata's body with hooded eyes.

Hinata's gaze met hers, her pupils blown wider against golden rims that burned like fire. With a gasping moan, Hinata nodded. She let her eyes fall closed, her head tossed back, hips jerking up into Kenma as pleading whines pulled from her throat.

Kenma ducked her head down again, her knees braced against the ground as she let her focus be consumed with the heat and weight of Hinata's length against her chest. Her back was already straining at the position. Her neck felt almost stretched too long as she ducked forward with every thrust of Hinata's dick. Her lips could just barely tease around Hinata's head, the salty, thick hint of come on her tongue was enough to drive her on, pressing over Hinata harder and faster with every twist of Hinata's hips.

The slap of Hinata's hands against the floor and the hitch of her breath in a strangled, high pitched yelp of Kenma's name was the only warning she had before Hinata's cock pulsed against her, hot ribbons of come spattering against Kenma's face. She squeezed her eyes shut, squeezing her breasts in tight to let Hinata work herself out against their soft flesh.

Only when she felt Hinata fall back against the bathroom floor beneath her did she release her own breasts, reaching up to rub the come away from her eyes.

"Ah--Kenma...your face..." Hinata's breathless voice wavered under her.

Slowly, Kenma blinked her eyes open, letting Hinata's wide eyed expression come into focus.

"What is it?" she asked. There was come dripping down against her lips, she licked it away without a second thought.

Hinata swallowed audibly. "I came on you..." she said with a soft tone of awe.

"Ah, you did." Kenma nodded. Absentmindedly she reached up to rub another smudge of come off her cheek.

She was suddenly aware of the way that Hinata's eyes tracked the motion, the way that Hinata's tongue darted out, licking against her own lips. "Can I--" Hinata started, then stopped.

Kenma tilted her head in question, looking down at Hinata in askance. "Shouyou?"

Hinata squirmed under her, pushing herself up until her face was even with Kenma's, her hands braced against the skin of Kenma's thighs.

"Let me--" she said, leaning forward in a rush only to stop mere centimeters away from Kenma's face, her tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth in an unspoken request.

Kenma blinked once, before a smile curved over her lips. She lifted her hand up, Hinata's come already sticky on her fingertips, and held it to Hinata in an offering.

"Here," she said.

Hinata's eyes flared bright. Her hand shot up, fingers curling tight around Kenma's wrist to draw her in. Her long lashes fluttered closed over her eyes as her tongue curled out, tracing up and over the length of Kenma's fingers. With a wet sound she drew each one into her mouth in turn. Kenma shuddered as Hinata's lips pulled tight around her fingers. Hinata's tongue stroked from base to tip, licking away every drop of sweat and come, leaving Kenma's fingers wet with her saliva alone.

With her hand cleaned, Hinata's eyes opened again, catching Kenma's gaze as her tongue darted out to lick against her lips. Kenma nodded, just slightly, turning to offer her cheek. Hinata's lips and tongue met her skin against in an instant, licking along the curve of her jaw, the soft skin of her cheeks, the bridge of her nose.

Kenma squirmed under her at every touch. Her hands curled around Hinata, fingers twisting in the fabric of Hinata's jersey over her shoulder blades. She was suddenly aware that she was absolutely naked with Hinata in her lap, and the touch of Hinata's lips and tongue combined with the brush of the fabric of Hinata's jersey against her breasts made her only all the more aware of the returning heat between her legs.

Hinata's tongue flicked out against the shell of Kenma's ear and Kenma heard herself gasp, low and heady, against the skin of Hinata's neck.

"Kenma," Hinata said, pulling away just enough so that the word brushed over Kenma's lips with heated exhale. "One more time?"

Kenma cracked one eye open, just enough to see the irresistibly eager smile spread over Hinata's face.

She wanted it. She couldn't deny that she did. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt as comfortable as she did right now with the warm heat of pleasure tingling beneath her skin and the weight of Hinata's body against hers. But her eye caught on the bright red of her jersey against the bathroom floor and the nagging sensation of the real world pressed a bit more firmly at the back of her mind.

Reaching up, she threaded her hands through Hinata's hair, opening both eyes to look on her properly.

"One more time," she said, her gaze a sharpened challenge, "After we meet in the finals."

Hinata's eyes lit up. Her lips spread wide with an unbridled smile against her face before she pressed them to Kenma's with a quick and searing kiss.

As Hinata peeled away from her, scrambling to redress herself with a newfound energy, the restless energy at the tips of Kenma's fingers and at the edge of her skin felt like it turned to something else, something new. She'd never felt particularly keyed up or nervous at matches before. If someone had asked her, before, she'd have said she didn't really care one way or the other. Yet as she glanced at the rumpled piles of her own clothes scattered across the floor, she knew that change boiled down to a single, irresistible reason: Hinata Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a trans character, so I hope that you all enjoyed it! Also I feel like at this rate I'm probably just going to cycle through every Haikyuu pairing and write every one of them as girls... Every fandom needs more femslash.


End file.
